Tears of Joy
by RuetheFox
Summary: Purple guy goes visit his son in the hospital. FNaF4 Alternative Ending. Oneshot


I walk through the halls of the hospital. I could easily close my eyes and get there. It was almost a year since the incident. Yet, it still burns fresh in the back of my mind. I can still remember well the body of my poor Asher hanging from the body of that creature. The very own creature I used to get justice on his brother, Rey, and his friends. I did intend to punish them, but I went too far… I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for that.

I slowly walk to the room in which my Asher lays. I push the door slowly and peek in. He is still lying still as a calm night. I walk over to his bedside. I put the flowers I brought in the vase beside it for the previous ones were withered and thrown out yesterday. I could tell by his breathing he had to be somehow scared or in pain. I hear him whimpering. I take his hand and rub it lightly with my thumb as if to calm him. He does not seem to notice it, yet, it makes me feel better knowing I am here and trying to help than just stand here and let him suffer.

I look down at his small form laying there. I always did that everyday when I came. I wanted so badly to be here when he woke up and to this day God had not answered my prayers. My Asher never woke up or showed much sign of improvement. I slowly use my other hand, the one not grabbing his hand, to pet his head lightly, careful not to hurt him. He looks so pale and fragile that it looks like just a poke will break his bones.

I can only think of his sweet eyes and smile, which I have not seen either in a long time. Tears slowly start to fall at the thought I would never see them again began to come. Earlier, a nurse told me that he had very low chances of survival at this point and it would be better to stop his pain. Stop his pain by letting him die? As much as I would hate to have him in pain I could never even come close to the thought of letting him die. If he was going to die, I had to be with him as long as I could. I already lost my wife and my eldest to my irresponsible actions. Losing him too would be too much to bear.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to him, "I was not there. I should have been. I failed to protect you. I was a terrible father. I could have stopped your brother but no. Please forgive me."

My tears fall on the sheets and soon on his arm. I love him too much. I can't hold them anymore. I don't care if crying is not for men according to most people, men are as human as everyone else, therefore, they have feelings too. I am not ashamed of showing my love.

Before I noticed, he began to whimper louder. Whimpers of pain. I then realized I was squeezing his hand. I weakened the grip on it, calming him a little. I can't not hurt anyone even at a time like this?!

I take a few minutes to put myself together again. Asher appeared to have calmed down a little more. I feel so bad for only holding his hand when I could try a lot more. I want so badly to assure him he's okay and nothing here will hurt him. I begin to think. I suddenly remember a song I sang to Rey when he was four. He had a nightmare and asked me to stay with him. I also sang it to Asher on the night he was born. My mother used to sing it to me when I was a little kid as well. She called it _River Lullaby_. I remember the lyrics and begin:

 ** _Hush now, my baby_**  
 ** _Be still love, don't cry_**  
 ** _Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_**  
 ** _Sleep and remember_**  
 ** _My lullaby_**  
 ** _And I'll be with you when you dream_**

Asher's whimpers stop and he breathed peacefully. It seemed to be working. I went on with it.

 ** _Drift on a river_**  
 ** _That flows through my arms_**  
 ** _Drift as I'm singing to you_**  
 ** _I see you smiling_**  
 ** _So peaceful and calm_**  
 ** _And holding you, I'm smiling, too_**  
 ** _Here in my arms_**  
 ** _Safe from all harm_**  
 ** _Holding you, I'm smiling, too_**

 ** _Hush now, my baby_**  
 ** _Be still, love, don't cry_**  
 ** _Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_**  
 ** _Sleep and remember this river lullaby_**  
 ** _And I'll be with you when you dream_**  
 ** _I'll be with you when you dream_**

I wipe the tears from my eyes as the song ends. This song has too many memories and episodes of mine in it. I believed Asher was calmed by the song. I look at him closely with a small pride in my chest for calming him. Just then, I saw something different, yet beautiful in his face. I can't recognize what beauty is in his face I can't see yet I know it's there. I scan his face several times until I see it. A weak but warm smile on it.

The joy began to fill my chest wit that sight. Before I could begin to smile, I the notice his bandages that cover his eyes were wet. I slowly but gently raise them away from his eyes, revealing his small little eyes closed as a sleeping kid. But there are tears coming from them. His eyes slowly open and reveal those beautiful black irises that matched mine, except mine are black as a raven that brings no hope while his are black as a night sky, with their beauty replacing the stars.

"A-Asher?" I ask in shock as tears fill my eyes.

His eyes shake for a moment, as if it was hard to keep them opened but then his smile widens, his hand grips onto mine, and he lets out a single word...

"Daddy."

My tears fall and I literally jump on him, embracing his head and abdomen. I sob into his shoulders and my embrace tightens as I do so, as if someone were to take him away. I feel he weakly tries to do the same. I can hear him sobbing.

I rub his back attempting to calm him. I can see the heart monitor indicating his happiness.

"It's okay," I whisper in his ear, "daddy's here. Your okay. It will be okay."

I hesitantly pull away. I don't want to, but I want to see his face so much. I lay him carefully back in the bed. His sweet smile is still there. He won't stop crying. I wipe his tears away.

"Daddy," he says in a weak voice, "you here."

I nodded

"I needed to be here for you," I tell him. I get his hand once more.

"Where is Rey?"

I remain silent for a moment. He can't know what I did. I'd break his heart.

"He went to live with your aunt in Finland," I lie.

He looks upset for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"N-nothing," he tells me, "but Daddy, why where you here for me? Rey said that if i ever got sick, no one would be there for me."

I use my other hand to stroke his cheek lightly.

"I love you," I tell him with the most sincerity i could show, "You are one of the only things I have left. I can't lose you. I want you to grow and be happy. I can't hope for that leaving you alone."

Asher slowly begins to tear up again.

"Oh!" I say, "before I forget."

I knee down and open the drawer and take out the Fredbear plush. Hoping it will not remind him of the accident, I lay it beside him on the bed and release his hand. He picks it up and looks at it moments before hugging it.

"We are still friends," he whispers.

I look at the time. It was about 5 of the afternoon. The doctors would not let him leave so soon. He needed some checks and to be strong enough to walk on his own.

"Well," I say, "I guess you might actually go home soon. I guess just some exams and we can be home again."

He looks at me worried. I don't understand what made him react like this, but I get up. His smile vanished and he began to tear up almost immediately.

"Daddy," he says as loud as he could, "don't."

I get closer and wipe his tears.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Daddy," he says reaching for my hand weakly, "can you stay here with us?"

"Huh?"

"I'm scared of exams."

With no hesitation, I lean and embrace him once more.

"Of course I will," I assure him. He hugs me back. I lay on the bed beside him. I pull him into my chest.

"I love you, daddy," he tells me. At that moment I just bugged. He was shy and never said anything like that to anyone. Now he is confessing it. I bring him a little closer and press my lips against his forehead as my tears begin falling once more.

"I love you too, Asher."

* * *

 **And of course, the unavoidable FEELS! I'm in love with the Purple Guy being the father theory! And i think it's about time to make a story in which the two stay together and the kid does not die during the coma. *exhale* I like to write happy stuff sometimes. I feel like a much better person :), however, I usually only make stories sad so they will be cooler. Unfortunately, some stories need sad events or else they would not exist or they would suck (and I don't know which one is worse).**

 **I hate to make my readers too impatient, but it is a lot less pressuring to have things this way. But either way, don't get too anxious about it because I'm only** ** _considering_ to do it. I might change my mind and leave it the way it is. **

**Cya!**


End file.
